


Let Me Hear Your Voice

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: VIXX
Genre: AU, Alpha Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Blood Doll, Blood Pet, Bloodlust, Dark, Dom Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Fetish, Fic, Fiction, Halloween, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Kink, Kinky, Long Drabble, Master Vampire - Freeform, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Sexy, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Creatures, Top Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Vampire AU, Vampire Fetish, Vampires, Vampirism, blood bag, bottom reader, kpop, nearly smut, slave play, sub Reader, supernatural creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy





	Let Me Hear Your Voice

The room was dark and all you could hear was the sound of footfalls as they approached you from the other side of the room. The dim light of a candle burst above you, and your vision became blurred as it tried desperately to adjust. You could make out the shine of expensive black shoes, and the flowing fabric of a velvet Victorian coat, the hem of it hitting just at the ankle and framing, making the black clothing beneath it look all the more tailored. Your brows wrinkled and you stared at what you could make out, your face pointed down, obscured by the shadows cast from the light above.

You were mortal, though you felt as if it had been a lifetime since you had seen the light of day, or shared joy in the rays of moonlight that kissed Earth’s bosom at night. You found yourself unable to be scared, or sad, as if some sort of ancient anesthetic had settled in your veins and made you unafraid, willing and at times begging to be taken by your master. You found yourself fatally entwined, and heaving in his presence, the candle light above you only signaling his coming. Your heart quickened, and body warmed, you settled your hands on your thighs and braced your knees against the ground, waiting obediently.

A hand, from the darkness itself, came forward, snow white fingers pressing to the underside of your chin, tipping your face up to settle your gaze on the face that had surfaced. Hair black as raven, eyes deep and stunning like the patina of antique brass. Thick lips slowly changed to the most stoic of smiles as he looked upon your face, and you felt your entire body submit with just a flash of fang. At the sight of that hypodermic porcelain, you heard the whispers of thousands who had fallen prey, drained into oblivion, lost to the realm of no return.

“Taekwoon…”

Your lips had never once parted, yet his name had left you like a prayer, dancing from the mouth of a sinner and into the presence of their God. Your mewling tongue traced your lips, dried blood at the vermilion border making the muscle reel away—it would find no fang in the line of enamel, not one painful inch of protrusion. Your knees were searing with pain as they supported your weight against the pebbled, harsh ground, and as you lifted shackled hands, you reached for him like a follower to worship, fingers finding little purchase at his slacks, though he remained still and allowed you to touch him.

With one step forward, he rested his hand to your head, nails like glass against your scalp, and you leaned forward, pressing the flat of your cheek against his groin, clinging as if your life depended on it. He would pet your head slowly, allowing the length of his fingers to drag down and through your locks, settling in the hair at the base of your skull. You nuzzled at his core, and he twitched, quickly grasping your hair harshly, using it as perfect leverage to jerk you up, forcing you to stand on weak legs. With all the strength in his ancient bones, he kept you elevated, his sharp cheekbones catching light deviantly, his smirk having fallen.

He would never speak a word, the silent guardian of never-ending night. Like hell on Earth, he tainted all he touched and passed—yet, you were hopelessly, madly and fatally in love with him. You wanted him to rip you apart, settle into your mangled bones and warm you from the inside out. You wanted to hear his voice, hear him speak unto you, and force life back into your weary body—but he never would. Your eyes begged him to let you hear his voice, but you were sure such an act would damn you, and you wouldn’t live a breath past the word he would utter. Settling in silence, you would stare at his face, a tear falling down your cheek slowly, carving its way to your chin, stinging as it met a small scratch from previous meetings with rubble. You shook at his focus, and visibly you submitted to him, your body relaxing, heart in your ears and blood rushing so loudly through your veins you swore you couldn’t hear anything else. Your lips peeled apart, and nothing escaped them, a whisper of ‘take me’ written on your expression.

Free hand dropping, he forced it against you, pushing it between your thighs, making you quake where you stood, your body straining as your moved to your toes, muscles twitching hard. You were hot against his fingers, and he ran them against your strained muscles perfectly, your eyes rolling away from him and tipping back. Teeth bared, Taekwoon leaned forward, extending from thick layers of velvet to drag fangs against the pulse of your neck, threatening to break skin. You moaned densely, your lungs filling with fatigued breath, drawn in by the lips of a sinner, and forced down by the concubine deep in your heart, the blood doll in your soul. Your blood in his ancient flesh, you were always with him, and he with you. In some twisted way, that comforted you in the passionate love you held for him. There was nothing but pleasured sound between your forms, your heat meeting the depths of his harsh cold, colliding like steam born from pain alone—and your heart spoke for you.

“Drain me…take all I have…I am your doll, Master. Please.”


End file.
